


A Circuit Connected

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Soulbond, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clothed Sex, F/F, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Soulbond Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t have been possible. You were supposed to need an overarching will for the bond, a clarity of purpose even the most committed couples struggled to find. And yet still, somehow, Pepper had accidentally ended up bonded to one Melinda May, secret agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Circuit Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



It shouldn’t have been possible. You were supposed to need the purification ritual, a soulweaver, the full seven days of rites, and even then it only worked 53% of the time. You were supposed to need an overarching will for the bond, a clarity of purpose even the most committed couples struggled to find.

You were supposed to want it. It wasn’t supposed to be possible if you didn’t want it.

And yet still, somehow, Pepper had accidentally ended up bonded to one Melinda May, secret agent. They had done little more to that point than exchange polite handshakes and the occasional commiserating look.

Tony freaked out, barred Fury and all his minions from setting foot on S.I. properties, made extravagant promises to find some way to break it. Pepper decided she shouldn’t have to deal with his (well-intentioned but ultimately self-indulgent) tantrum on top of this disaster and took a personal day.

May — Melinda — Mel? none of the options sounded right — had disappeared right after it happened, but Pepper was only a little surprised to find her waiting back at Pepper’s condo, jaw tight, eyes shuttered.

“I don’t want this.”

Any other day, Pepper could have resisted hearing that as a rejection. But today she was feeling pretty raw, so she snapped back, stung. “Well I certainly don’t want this either!”

May just nodded, like that was exactly the answer she was hoping for. “Then we’ll ignore it.” And with that pronouncement she marched out the door.

* * *

Of course it wasn’t that easy.

The field of psychodesmology was still in its infancy; bonds were traditionally considered the province of religion rather than science, and there was still a fair amount of taboo surrounding discussion of the details of your own bond. Still, what little research was out there indicated that every bond was individual, that the effects ranged widely from increased empathy to near-telepathy to a sort of geospatial homing sense.

Pepper thought she had gotten off easy at first; she barely had any sense of the bond, no thoughts or feelings that couldn’t be traced to her own head and heart. She did have a general sense of where Melinda was in the world, and cravings for food at odd times that she suspected coincided with Melinda’s meals.

But as one week turned into two, and two weeks turned into four, Pepper began to feel restless. Irritable. Quick to anger, easily frustrated. When she snapped at Jarvis, of all people, Tony ordered her to take another personal day and get herself laid.

That’s when it clicked. She was really, ridiculously, horny.

Well that was moderately embarrassing — not the horniness, just that it was obvious enough that Tony pointed it out — but easily fixable.

There was something indulgent about stretching herself out naked on her bed on a late Tuesday morning. Even though she had technically been ordered to do it by her boss (and they probably needed to have another talk about sexual harassment, though at least she had faith now that he wouldn’t say something like that to just any employee) it still felt a little like she was getting away with something. She should be at work, but instead she was queuing up some of her favorite clips to watch, making sure the lube and her pocket vibrator were within easy reach, and indulging in a nice long session of self-abuse.

She even went for a second orgasm right after she had finished wringing the last dregs of pleasure from her first.

* * *

Pepper thought that would be the end of it, that it was just some unusual vacillation in her menstrual cycle that had spiked her libido for a bit, that now that she had satisfied the urge she would go back to her usual fairly moderate twice-weekly sessions and that would be enough.

She was wrong.

She refused to let her persistent arousal affect her work again, but she had to increase her masturbation sessions to three, then four times a week, then she just gave in and worked them into her daily routine. Her orgasms became simultaneously harder to reach and less satisfying. It was like she was seventeen again, touch-starved and still too stuck in her own head to even be good at getting herself off.

Once she felt an echo, somewhere distant, shudders of someone else’s arousal reverberating down the bond. That time Pepper had no trouble reaching her orgasm, her arousal peaking fast and cresting hard, leaving her panting and shivering in its wake. She was satisfied longer as well, able to give her vibrator a day off for the first time since she had gone to daily sessions with it.

Pepper knew, somewhere deep down, that this had to do with the bond. That she should probably find a soulweaver to consult because it was getting worse. But Melinda’s voice, implacable as she said “We’ll ignore it,” kept rattling around in her head, and she couldn’t quite bring herself to seek someone out.

Instead she went out. Her clubbing days were over a decade behind her, but she had never thrown out her favorite pair of skin-tight low-slung jeans, halters were easy to pick up, and all her heels were comfortable enough to dance in. It took a minute to remember how she used to like to do her eyes, heavy smoke in a grey that made the blue pop, then she pulled back her hair into a sleek ponytail, and took a long look in the mirror and decided—

She’d fuck herself.

The hot press of bodies and the thumping bass were more intoxicating than the watered-down bourbon, and Pepper found herself grinning as she fought her way into the thickest mass of dancers. She had stopped going out like this when strangers’ hands had started to grate; now she turned into them, spinning into and up against anyone that came close. One touch traveled up from the small of her back to where it became obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra; another lay hot and heavy on her hips, pulling her into a slow, languorous grind back against a muscular thigh. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling someone’s mouth latch onto her shoulder and neck, riding the deep throb of arousal between her legs.

Then there was a third set of hands, smaller, calloused, pulling her away from the pair of men who had flanked her, into the deeper shadows at the edge of the dance floor. Pepper kept her eyes closed, turned on enough that the little curl of fear just added spice.

Then she was spun around, her back pressed up against the wall, and another body had invaded her space: a woman, shorter than Pepper, with a leanly muscled frame and small breasts, wearing a leather jacket and the barest hint of some beguiling perfume. Her hands were strong where they gripped Pepper’s wrists, and she had to crane her neck a bit to bring her lips up against Pepper’s ear.

“You are infuriating.”

Melinda. Pepper shivered, biting back a moan, as it felt like all the aching poorly-fulfilled desire of the past months hit her at once.

“I thought you were going to ignore me.”

Melinda squeezed her wrists tighter, then pushed her thigh between Pepper’s legs to press her hipbone right against Pepper’s throbbing cunt.

“I tried. I failed. We’re doing this instead.” And she pulled Pepper down into a searing kiss.

A circuit connected, lighting off a spark that Pepper knew would grow into a conflagration. Her skin was electrified, every brush of leather and denim magnified, riding the edge of overstimulation. She panted into Melinda’s mouth, kissing back sloppily. Her hands twitched forward against Melinda’s restraining grip.

Melinda pressed back harder, pushing Pepper’s arms behind her back and grabbing both wrists in one hand so that she could bring the other forward to slide up the front of Pepper’s top.

“Never wanted anyone this bad in my life,” she muttered grumblingly into Pepper’s throat before laying sucking kisses on her collarbone. Pepper moaned her response, grinding down on Melinda’s thigh, aching for more friction. They were wearing too many layers.

Melinda’s hand found Pepper’s breast at last, nipple hard and aching, and she tweaked it, rubbing it gently between two fingers in time with Pepper’s desperate frotting on her thigh. It wound Pepper even tighter, oblivious to the spectacle she made as she threw her head back against the wall to lift her chest further into Melinda’s touch.

The hand Melinda was using to keep Pepper restrained loosened momentarily, then shifted to cup Pepper’s ass, first in a caress, then firmly guiding Pepper’s writhing into a smoother rhythm. Suddenly they were dancing again, less conspicuous to prying eyes. The heavy beat flowed through Pepper, syncing with the throb of arousal in her cunt, and suddenly she was coming, gasping helplessly as she spasmed on Melinda’s thigh, orgasm hitting her like a freight train and leaving her stunned in its wake.

Melinda’s eyes glittered darkly in the strobing lights, focused and hungry. Pepper shivered again, arousal abating not one whit.

Melinda’s hold had grown lax, and Pepper wanted to touch.

She spun them, pressing Melinda back against the wall, using her greater height to loom, blocking Melinda from view. Then she sank one hand in Melinda’s hair, pulling it out of the ponytail and cradling her skull, and drew her up into another deep kiss; her other hand traveled lower, pushed into the waistband of Melinda’s jeans.

Melinda’s jeans were thick and unyielding, all cotton instead of the spandex mix of Pepper’s designer denim. There was no space to maneuver, just the rough slide of skin against skin until Pepper’s fingers met Melinda’s thick patch of pubic hair. She pushed for more and was rewarded with the slick, hot flesh of Melinda’s clit, already pushing free of her labia and throbbing with need.

At the first touch Melinda bit down on Pepper’s lip, her hips stuttering forward to get more pressure, and Pepper rewarded her with a two-fingered circling glide, coating herself in Melinda’s arousal and mapping out the shape of her, the hard point of her engorged clit and the softer folds where her body was sweetly yielding.

She tasted blood in their kiss and Melinda attempted to pull back; Pepper simply held on tighter, pulling Melinda’s lower lip between her teeth and shifting the angle of her wrist to give Melinda more pressure to thrust against.

Melinda was silent as Pepper rubbed her off, but her body spoke eloquently: her hips moved wildly to get Pepper’s touch exactly where she needed, and when Pepper did something she particularly liked she bit down helplessly again. Within moments she was trembling, breath fast and shallow, hands fluttering helplessly at Pepper’s waist.

And then Pepper did what she had wanted to do so many times before, alone in her bed; she honed in on the bond, focusing on her own impatient arousal and _pushing_ it toward Mel.

That got Mel to gasp, eyes flying open and hands gripping tight as her cunt throbbed on Pepper’s fingers, gush of fluid soaking her hand and the denim underneath. Pepper stroked Mel through her orgasm, hands slowly gentling on her clit and her scalp, feeling the aftershocks shiver in the back of her brain too, easing the steady ache still pulsing between her thighs.

Just as she was pondering whether to disentangle or start winding Mel up for another round, Pepper felt a heavy hand descend on her shoulder. She slipped free of Mel’s clothes and turned to find the bouncer glaring at them. He indicated, with some very expressive eyebrows, that they should either get out or pay up for a private room.

Pepper felt herself flush, uncomfortable with the sight they must present now that the worst of her urgency had passed, and she was about to apologize when Mel reeled her back in and slung a possessive arm around her waist. Her voice came out colorlessly even, but Pepper could feel the smug satisfaction that rumbled underneath.

“C’mon. I’ve got a hotel room not far from here, and plans for you tonight.”


End file.
